


Lean on me.

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Sun is anxious about facing a press conference after her name is officially cleared. Capheus has by now had a lot of practice with this kind of thing.





	Lean on me.

“I am sorry to have called you away from your work.”

Sun does look apologetic, though almost as embarrassed as she is contrite. She is dressed in one of those slim black dresses she owns, the businesswoman type, like she was wearing when they first met each other. Capheus squeezes her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I’m on a long haul anyway.”

Although he’s campaigning for the election, he still has his job as a bus driver. Right now, he’s driving down a long stretch of highway, no stops in sight. Jela’s there, and he looks over at Jela and gestures for him to take over. That allows him to sit down in one of the booth-seats, and let Sun settle next to him.

Today is a big day for Sun. She has a press conference in ten minutes. They swing from the bus to her office, where her physical body is not sitting but is frantically pacing.

“I came before these people,” Sun says, “and told them I was a criminal. Now they’re supposed to believe the opposite?”

“You have to set the record straight,” Capheus says. “Your father died trying to clear your name. You can’t let his sacrifice be in vain.”

Sun’s fists clench. She beat her brother up and sent him to jail, and she’s still not over it, not even close. She was within inches of killing him—less. Capheus is glad she didn’t kill him, though. The Cluster has blood on its hands, but it’s something else to kill family. Even if she never regretted it, he doubts it would have made her happy.

The clock says it’s now only five minutes before the press conference. Sun says, “Please. I can’t do this alone. You know how to make people listen. Please.” She reaches out her hand. “Help me.”

Capheus takes her hand, and kisses her reassuringly. They walk out to the press conference together.

“Sun Bak!”

“Sun Bak!”

Camera flashes, called-out questions, the repetition, over and over again, of her name. Sun and Capheus settle on the podium. They are one body now; Sun is jittering in ways she never does before a fight, but Capheus is calm and collected. It’s true, he’s nervous when he speaks his campaign speeches. So much depends on people listening to him, and he wonders whether they will find him adequate, and he wonders if he can be worthy of their trust. But this, compared to that, is nothing. These reporters want a good story, and he and Sun have one. It also happens to be true.

They take a deep breath and begin.

Yes, Sun made a statement to the press about a year ago that was a blatant lie. No, she never had anything to do with the embezzlement. Yes, she is technically guilty of covering up the crime, but she is not currently being charged. Yes, she was in jail for several months. Yes, she did stage a break-out—but only after corrupt officials tried to kill her. There is an investigation in process against the prison. Yes, the guilty individual was her own brother, Joong Ki, who is also charged with the murder of their father. How does she feel about that? It does not make her happy. (That line is Sun’s, icily sarcastic. But Capheus steadies her heartbeat as the interview continues.)

They talk about loyalty to family. Sun’s rationale for covering for her brother and father, her good intentions, the betrayal she received in return. How despite all this, she still trusts the justice system to make sure Joong Ki ends up behind bars for a long time. A brief mention of Detective Mun, credit where credit is due. Some final words. A farewell.

They head back up to her office.

Sun nearly collapses against her desk, breathing hard. Capheus crowds close to check, see if she is okay, and she drags him into a kiss as passionate as any they’ve shared, wet and bruising. It won’t _leave_ a bruise, of course—this is all in the mind, for Capheus—but it feels good, so good, and Capheus breathes in the scent of Sun’s businesswoman perfume.

It fades away when Jela calls out to him, telling him it’s his turn at the wheel. He returns to his own reality, taking the seat. But Sun squeezes his shoulder before letting him go for the time being. They will see each other later, and there will be plenty of time for their victory lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't remember if Capheus got cluster support when he first started giving speeches but either way, by now he's a pro. Someday I will write post-election Capheus but I HAVE NO IDEA HOW POLITICS/GOVERNMENTS WORK. Barely know how they work in the US, never mind Kenya.  
> Kudos and comments will be much loved! or come talk to me on tumblr at convenientalias.


End file.
